Great Times There
by Lady Ardnassac
Summary: This is my MWPP fic, watch out, pranks aboud! The beginnings of the Marauders, and their mischeif.....PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Platforms and Pranks

Great Times There

By Lady Lupin

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, Nyah, Scarlett, Icis, and William, however, are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

A/N: Ok this is my MWPP and the girl's fic.  All of a sudden a story popped it self into my head and has been dying to come out on the site.  This story will coincide with the other story I'm writing, Harry Potter and the Secret Within.  Oh yea by the way this will be from kind of a two group PoV at the beginning.

Chapter 1: Platforms and Pranks

Eleven-year-old Remus Lupin walked into an empty compartment at the very back of the Hogwarts Express.  He stowed his trunk and let his cat Cassandra out of her basket.  The midnight black cat sat itself on one of the cushions and began to take a bath.

Remus looked out the window and said to himself, "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts! Me! Hogwarts!" he smiled widely and took a Defense Against the Dark Arts book out of his bag.  Slightly pale with light brown hair that always fell in his eyes (whose color resembled chocolate), Remus had lost all hope of going to Hogwarts when a werewolf bit him at the age of five.  Once every month since then he had become a monster.  But then he turned eleven in June and in late July he had relieved his letter.  His parent went to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Albus Dumbledore and when they came home they were ecstatic, somehow Dumbledore had known about what he was and had made plans for him, a place to go on the full moon, away from other students.  Remus had never been so happy and his face was beginning to have color most of the month, even after the full moon.  Now on the train he thought, I am finally going to have friends and be accepted. 

Remus sat alone reading for about a quarter of an hour until he heard voices in the corridor, heading for his compartment. 

"Honestly Sirius, if you'd just be yourself things would be so mush easier!" A girls voice stated sarcastically.

"Huh?  What do you mean Lenora?"  A boy this time.

"Yes sis, please explain!" another boy, his voice filled with humor.

"You two are so stupid!" the girl again.  "What does Sirius' name sound just like?"

"Serious" they said still not catching on.

"Right that means if he was himself he'd be…." She trailed off expectantly.

"SERIOUS!  Oh I get it good one Lenora" the voice with less humor.

"Well James if you and this idiot couldn't figure it out then I figure it must have been," She told him smugly and walked into the compartment.

"Well, I figured it out and I didn't even know who Sirius was," Remus commented.  They stared at him and looked startled to find him there.  A boy with black hair that stuck up in all directions, hazel eyes and black-rimmed glasses walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, I'm starting this year.  What about you?"  He was kind of tall and something about him made you want to trust him immediately.

"Remus Lupin, I am also." They both smiled and James was about to say more when the other boy elbowed him out of the way and grabbed Remus' hand.

"Sirius Black, simply wonderful to meet you, Remus old boy!"  Sirius also had black hair, but it was much more tamed and blue eyes that told you that there was always something entertaining going on around him.  Remus cracked up at Sirius' introduction.  Sirius smiled broadly as if his job was done.  The girl came over then, and she had a smile on her face but it wasn't the nicest one you've ever seen.  

"Brother dear, why haven't you introduced me yet?"  Sirius seemed to know something was coming but he also didn't seem to mind.

"Oh Lenora, dear, I thought you would want to be modern and all and introduce yourself!"  He seemed proud to have come up with an answer.  She glared at him but didn't reply. Instead she turned to Remus.

"Hello, as you might have guessed I am Lenora Black.  I'm unfortunately this thing's twin," she gestured to Sirius, "I'm not sure what mother was thinking when she named him Sirius Lee, he is never taken that way and doesn't seem to want to be." Remus smiled at her joke, and looked her over.  She and Sirius were definitely twins, she had the same mischievous blue eyes and her long black hair swept down her back in the same way Sirius' laid on his forehead.  Remus guessed that she wasn't always like this and nerves were making her be more sarcastic to Sirius.  He also guessed that Sirius knew this and was putting up with it because he always enjoyed rows with his sister.  Remus grinned at her.

"Don't worry, you're the better looking one."  Lenora smiled appreciatively and Remus was rewarded a friendly kick in the shins from Sirius.

~As they were getting to know each other, others were finding their way to the train~

Lily Evans, a muggle born witch, was milling around between platforms nine and ten.  Her hoot owl, Merlin, was beginning to attract attention and Lily was getting nervous.  She had only 15 minutes to get on Platform 9 ¾.  Lily then spotted another girl her age with a trunk and an..OWL!  She hurried over to her and asked her quietly, "Are you going to Hogwarts?" the girl looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I am." Lily sighed gratefully at the girls answer.

"Do you know how to get onto the platform?"  Lily asked rather nervously.

"Well sort of, you see I'm a first year and I just asked a 5th year how to get in.  She told me to just walk between 9 and 10.  I watched her do it, but I'm still very nervous." The girl looked around worriedly.

"Shall we go together then if we are both nervous?" Lily suggested.  The girl nodded and they walked slowly through the barrier.  All of a sudden a bright scarlet steam engine was in front of them, bearing the lettering HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  There were many witches and wizards around as well, helping their children get on the train.  

"We made it!" Lily exclaimed.  They both grinned broadly.

"Phew!  I'm Nyah by the way." 

"Oh! And I'm Lily, let's head toward the end we only have ten minutes left."  Nyah agreed and they sped down toward the other end of the train.  They had only five minutes left when they had all their luggage on the train except Nyah's trunk.  It was stuck and it wouldn't budge an inch for all the pushing and pulling they did.  Just then a short, slightly plump boy with sandy hair walked up behind Lily on the train.

"Hey do you need any help?"  He asked brightly.

"Yes, please!" Nyah gasped.  With the boys help they managed(he was surprisingly strong) to get the trunk up just as the train began to pull away.  They sat there for a minute and caught back their breath.  

"Thanks so much.  I'm Nyah Hunt."

"No problem, I'm Peter Pettigrew, I'm starting this year."  They shook hands. (A/N:  I just don't see Peter as a little wimp.  I don't think he would have hung out with the rest if he had been.  I think as he got older he felt more and more over shadowed and that's why he turned, anyway on with the fic!)

"I'm as well.  Lily Evans,"  they also shook hands,  "Let's go and find a compartment, shall we?"  They walked along the train finding only full compartments.  A they stopped at the last one they listened and didn't hear too many different voices.  They took this as a good sign and opened the door.

~Meanwhile James and Sirius were showing Remus all their pranking materials and Lenora had taken out a book on magical healing spells.~

   "Really Remus, pranks are the best, when our dads were at Hogwarts they pulled tons of them. They said it made their time there all the more memorable." James said almost coaxingly.  Sirius spoke up.

"Yes, James and I plan to break their record number of detentions ever received by a group!"  Remus smiled rather evilly at Sirius.

"Well I think that is something I could help with,"  Sirius and James looked as if Christmas had come early and they were getting everything they wanted.  

"Yes!  Another prankster!" Sirius stood up and did a little jig and James played a little tune to accompany him with his wand.  Remus snorted with laughter as Lenora looked up, rolled her eyes, and shut her book.

"Oh no Remus!  What are you doing?  Do you realize that I've lost another potential friend to THEM?"  She looked almost downcast.

"What, we can't be friends if I pull a few pranks with them?" He asked, puzzled.  She shook her head.

"Remus, Remus, Remus, pretty soon they'll pull you in so far you wont have anytime for anything but pranks, let alone me!"  Sirius and James tried vainly to look innocent.  Remus looked over at Lenora, she didn't look too worried, in fact she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Don't worry Lenora, I wont leave you alone!" He said mock seriously and bowed with a wink.  

Smiling, Lenora went back to reading but a minute later there was a startled, "OH!" of surprise from her.  Remus looked over to see Cassandra sitting on her lap purring.  Remus smiled.

"So you finally decided to come out, huh?"  He said to the cat. She meowed in response.  To Lenora he said, "That's Cassandra, she's very full of herself for such a little cat."

"Remus, she's a cat, she thinks she's a queen, they all act that way.  Did you get her at Magical Menagerie?" Remus nodded.  Lenora looked at the cat's collar.

"Wow, Remus, she's a licensed 1/2 Kneazle!  These rarely like people, and how did you get your parents to agree?" She looked at him curiously.

Remus was a little worried. The real reason he had gotten Cassandra was because he had gotten into Hogwarts even though he was a werewolf.  But what excuse do I give? He asked himself.

"I just got her because I got into Hogwarts, I guess," He avoided her eyes slightly. 

"Are you sure?" She looked at him oddly.

"That's what my parents said."  He said quietly. She dropped it knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Sirius and James had been very quiet for over five minutes.  Lenora knew from experience that trouble was coming, and Remus was smart enough to realize the silence wasn't normal.

"Oh no what are they up to?" he whispered nervously.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." She whispered back.

The two pranksters were grinning broadly and whispering hurriedly. 

Then two things happened at once.  The compartment door opened and three people walked in, and six Filibuster No Heat Wet Start Fireworks exploded and began bouncing around the compartment.  It wasn't chaos, but very close to it.  Two girls who had been in the door way were cowering there, whimpering in fright.  The short boy who was with them had backed out into the hallway with an amused expression on his face.  Remus was trying to get Cassandra into her basket, but she was spitting and howling, her fur standing straight up.  Sirius and James were standing in the middle of the compartment, laughing hilariously and occasionally deflecting a firework.  Lenora was yelling at them quite spiritedly, her long black hair in tangles, but her eyes were filled with mirth and showed she really wasn't upset.  She probably figured she had to do it as the sister.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Lily opened the door a colorful explosion took place.  She and Nyah crouched down to the floor in attempts to get away from the fireworks.  Peter had backed away and looked as if he as trying not to laugh.  Inside the compartment there were three boys and a girl.  Two of the boys were laughing and the other boy was trying to put away a spitting mad cat.  The girl was yelling at the laughing boys, but she didn't actually look mad.  Soon the fireworks had gone out and Lily and Nyah stood up and brushed themselves off.  Peter walked back into with compartment to stand with them.  The girl had given up on the boys, and the other boy had succeeded in getting his cat in the basket, but was rewarded by many cuts.  The boys in the center of the room were still laughing but not as wildly.  Lily, Nyah and Peter just stood in the doorway feeling uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~

The two girls and boy just stood there, not saying anything.  The four in the room studied them.  One of the girls (Lily) was short and thin, with long wavy fire red hair, all the way down her back, bright emerald eyes and a creamy complexion sprinkled with freckles.  The other girl was just as pretty (Nyah), but was tall and thin, with shoulder length chestnut hair, light brown eyes and a tanned complexion.  The slightly plump boy that was with them was no taller than the red head, with sandy hair and gray eyes.  James, always the leader, introduced himself first.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, who are you all?"  The red head walked over and shook his hand.

"Lily Evans, are you all first years?" She looked over at Remus, Lenora and Sirius.  James nodded.  The other girl walked over.

"Hi, I'm Nyah Hunt, we are all first years too," James smiled at her.  The boy then came to introduce himself.  

"Hello, Peter Pettigrew.  Is it alright if we sit here with you?"  He looked at James who was once again he was elbowed out of the way by Sirius (It's his favorite way of introduction).  Remus stifled a laugh remembering his encounter with Sirius.

"Why of course Peter my man, I'm Sirius Black and this is my sister Lenora," He gestured to her, she smiled.  Sirius turned to Remus.  "And our scratched friend over there is Remus Lupin."  Remus waved.  Lenora's attention turned to Remus.

"Oh, Remus!  Why didn't you say something?  I can fix those; hold on, where's my wand?"  She bent over and began rummaging through her trunk.  A minute later she stood up.

"Ah, here we go," She waved her wand at Remus.  "_Mendoria_," All of Remus' scratches instantly healed.

"Thanks Lenora, how do you know that though?" He looked at her curiously.  She laughed.

"Oh I've got a talent for it and father has been showing me how to do little things like that.  He says that if James and Sirius are anything like him and Mr. Potter, then Madam Pomfrey will be sick of them before long," She explained. Remus laughed spiritedly.  Sirius and James tried to look angry, but failed miserably.  While Lenora was explaining things to Remus, Lily, Nyah and Peter had put away their things and sat in the empty seats.

"So are you muggle born?" Sirius asked Nyah and Lily, eyes twinkling.  Nyah nodded.

"How could you tell?"  Lily asked looking downcast.  Sirius chuckled.

"Most wizards aren't afraid of Filibuster Fireworks, as they are harmless."  He winked at her.

Lily just rolled her eyes and asked, "So what about the rest of you?"

"Well I'm all wizard." James said looking around.

"Same here," Remus and Peter echoed.  Sirius grinned.

"Me and Lenora are half and half, Mums a muggle.  Makes her so mad when we go to Diagon alley and she sees all the witches and wizards."  They all grinned and Cassandra took that moment to escape from her basket.

"She's too smart for her own good," Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the cat creep around. 

'So what house do you all want to be in?" James asked.  Simultaneously Sirius, Remus, Lenora, and Lily answered.

"Gryffindor!"  

"Me too!" James grinned at them.  He looked at Nyah and Peter.

"What about you two?" James asked curiously.

Peter shrugged, "I really don't care as long as its not Slytherin."

"What do you mean houses?" Nyah asked, looking confused.  James opened his mouth to explain, but Lily launched off listing the houses and what their attributes were.  Everyone looked at her wonderingly, except Nyah who seemed to make her choice.

"Well I think Gryffindor sounds best," She decided.  Lily smiled at her.  Remus decided to ask the question everyone else was dieing to know.

"Lily, if your muggle born then how do you know about the houses?" Lily grinned.

"Well I bought some extra charm books and Hogwarts, A History, along with my school books," Remus looked interested.

"Could I borrow that sometime?"  Lily nodded and James rolled his eyes.

"Why read that thing when you could have this?"  He pulled out a large book with flourish.  It had a very suspicious boy on the cover and the title flashed in colors, 'The Complete Guide For Mischievous Minds' It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes.

"You need a book to come up with pranks?  How pathetic!" James swelled with anger.

"Of course not, and at least I'm not scared of harmless fireworks!" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well you would be scared too if you had no clue what they were!  Not that you had a clue to begin with!"  James was ready to say more, but Lenora headed him off.

"So, what class is everyone looking forward too?" She gave Lily and James a warning glare and each sat sullenly in their seats.  At once, everyone replied.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  Remus said quickly.

"Transfiguration," Sirius and James agreed.

"Charms!" Lily and Lenora said together.

"Potions," Nyah and Peter said, slightly less enthusiastic.  Everyone stared at them.

"Are you nuts!?  Potions can be the hardest class." Remus pointed out.

"Well I think it sounds cool," Nyah said rather huffily. Peter nodded.

"And, it's the one thing I'm really good at." Everyone stared at them and shook their heads.

"Well whatever you like, I guess…" James trailed off.  Sirius looked around for something fun to do.  His eyes rested on an innocent looking deck of cards in his bag.

"Hey!  Anyone want to play Exploding Snap?" He looked around at the other first years.

James agreed, Peter, Remus and Lenora declined.  Lily and Nyah asked to be taught how to play.  Remus and Lenora each read their books and Peter just watched the game, enjoying the sight of Sirius without any eyebrows, which Lenora later fixed.  This went on for quite a while until a young witch knocked on their compartment doors.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"  James and Sirius bounded over, Remus, after inquiring about chocolate frogs, joined them.  James and Sirius both had huge mounds of food.  There was so much there that even they couldn't finish it all.  They offered it to the others.

"Ugh, I feel awful, you guys take the rest"  James pushed his food over to Peter.  Sirius threw his over to Lenora, Lily and Nyah, who were now playing a game of Exploding Snap. 

"Sirius!  If you hadn't bought so much you wouldn't feel sick," Lenora pointed out as she picked up a Caldron Cake.  Sirius grinned.

"I know! I'd feel hungry." Lenora rolled her eyes and offered some of the food to Lily and Nyah.  Each took a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Hey these are really good!" Nyah smiled, Lily nodded in agreement, her mouth too full to speak.  Peter was eating some of James sweets, but stopped suddenly, turning slightly green.

"Ugh, I forgot I can't eat on trains!" he moaned.  The others laughed, but move away from him a bit.

The rest of the train ride passed normally, unless you count James and Sirius scorching their hair when the 4-foot tall card tower they were working on blew up. All too soon they heard a voice float through the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes, leave all luggage on the train." The only ones who were not changed where the girls, the boys changing sometime along the ride, so they left the compartment while the girls changed.

"Hey too bad this glass is frosted or else we could see through," Sirius said evilly.  Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, we are all eleven, what is there to see?"  Sirius looked downcast and was about to say more when the train came to a jolting stop and the door flew open, releasing the girls.  Everyone looked rather pale as they filed off the train, and Remus who was usually pale, was as white as a sheet.

"First Years!  First Years over here!" (A/n: I'm not even TRYING Hagrid's speech, just imagine it) A huge man with a wild beard was calling them over to the edge of a lake.  In which were many small boats. 

"Four people to a boat, at the MOST!" He roared over the heads of the students.

"Come on Lenora!" Lily pulled her towards a boat with her and Nyah.

"But I wanted to go with…" She looked over and when she saw Sirius, Remus, James and Peter all get into the same boat, she changed her mind and didn't finish the sentence the way she had intended.

"Oh all right." She hoped into the boat.  Along with Nyah and Lily there was a tall, African boy.

"William Johnson!  Please to meet you. Lenora right?" She nodded and shook his hand.  He was very excited, talking about this and that and almost bursting with anticipation.  The girls couldn't help but become excited too.

As the boats bumped against a wall, their talk turned to the sorting, everyone was wondering what it was, but no one would tell them, something about it being a good surprise.  They walked up the stairs and the great man knocked on the doors of the castle.  A witch opened the door, she had black hair pulled into a bun, square spectacles and looked like she was not one to be crossed.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," He told her happily.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."  She looked over the first years.

"Follow me," was all she said.  In side the Entrance Hall they could hear a great many voices.  They guessed that the rest of the school was through the big doors at the end of the hall. They, however, were led into a side chamber off the Hall.

"Wait here,  I will come to collect you in a few minutes.  You will be sorted into one of the four houses here, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Each house has its own outstanding history and I hope each and every one of you will be a credit for you house."  She walked out of the room.  They all began to murmur, talking about the Sorting.

"We are going to have to fight werewolves!" Sirius yelled, frightening everyone.  Remus went even paler, if it was possible.

"Don't be a prat Sirius, they wouldn't allow it!" Lenora yelled at her brother, calming everyone down.  Lenora, Lily, and Nyah sided up next to the boys.  Everyone kept glancing around, watching the moving paintings apprehensively.  Then the witch opened the door and walked back in, making every one jump.

"Get into a line!" she barked, and then she led every one out into the Great Hall, in front of the rest of the school.


	2. Of Sortings and Snape

Great Times There

By Lady Lupin

A/N: Chapter 2 has arrived!  In this chapter they get sorted, and meet a few people…have fun.

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, Nyah, William, Icis and Scarlett however are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter 2: Of Sortings and Snape

She led them down past the house tables and came to a stop in front of the table of teachers.  On a stool was a very frayed beat up hat.  The whole hall was staring at it, so the first years did as well.  It opened a rip along the rim and began to sing.  It sang of brave Gryffindors, ambitious Slytherins, clever Ravenclaws and loyal Hufflepuffs.(A/N: If anyone has a Sorting song they'd like to donate, I'd be happy to take it)  After it sang the black haired witch took out a roll of parchment.

"When you name is called please come forward and be sorted."  She unrolled the parchment.  

"Black, Lenora," First to be called, Lenora walked nervously to the stool and put the hat on her head.

**_Ohhh, interesting one here, very, very talented, would do well in Ravenclaw.  A completely loyal friend so Hufflepuff would suit you as well.  But you are very brave, willing to do anything for those you love.  This means you must be in GRYFFINDOR!_**  Lenora ran to the table erupting in cheers, grinning widely.  She turned to watch her brother.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius swaggered over to the stool and put on the hat.

**_Ahh, another Black.  Well you could do well in any house other that Slytherin, as I told your twin.  But your mischievous mind shows your brave enough to do anything from playing pranks to giving your life to someone you love.  This being the case you belong most definitely to GRYFFINDOR!_** Grinning like a Cheshire cat Sirius sat down next to his sister.  They really didn't watch until Lily was called.

"Evans, Lily" Smiling grimly she put on the hat.

**_Oh my there are a lot of you pranksters aren't there?  Oh well.  You could fit anywhere.  But rule out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you'll play too many pranks.  And Slytherin wouldn't take to you kindly, you love too deeply.  So GRYFFINDOR would suit you best!_** Sporting a real smile now Lily plopped down next to Lenora. Sirius and the girls talked for a minute but soon Nyah was called.

"Hunt, Nyah," Trembling visibly she sat down and placed the hat on her head.

**_My goodness, how many more are there of you?_**

_Umm 3, I guess_. Nyah thought, thinking herself mad for talking to a hat.

**_You're not mad, now on to sorting you.  Hmm at first glance I'd put you in Hufflepuff but deeper down I see you will be brave enough to tame the Grim and that assures me that GRYFFINDOR is your new home._** Feeling confused Nyah sat down across from the girls, but forgot about "the Grim" when she heard Sirius mention food.  Then she realized she was famished.  But then Will was called and they all shut up.

"Johnson, William," He walked bouncingly over to the hat, still as excited as before. ("He looks like a git to me" Sirius whispered, which earned him a slap from Nyah)(A/N: This isn't Angelina's father, its her uncle)

**_Ahh, a Quidditch player through and through.  And willing to do anything for your friends, that's a GRYFFINDOR trait my boy!_** He ran to the table and sat down two seats away from Sirius and began to talk to a girl he had met on the train, Icis Dunsworth.  Almost immediately Remus was called forward.

"Lupin, Remus," He was now so pale he looked like a ghost.  But he resolutely walked over and put it on.  Inwardly he cringed, hoping the hat wouldn't know.

**_Why don't you want me to know?  Its not as if anyone will believe me even if I did tell.  Which I'm not going to do.  You, my boy, are the first werewolf to come here since Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter._** Remus gasped.  **_Yes quite a surprise isn't it?  She was placed in Gryffindor and it sent up quite a stir.  But anyway, you being a werewolf had made you age before your time and you have become very brave doing so, so the only place for you, Mr. Lupin is, GRYFFINDOR!_**  Color flushed back into his face and he grinned broadly.  He went to the table and sunk in a chair next to Sirius.  Sirius turned to him.

"Thank GOD, you got here.  I was surrounded by all these girls and I've been having to beat them off with a stick!" Remus chuckled as the girls shot daggers at Sirius with their eyes.

"Yes, well I can help now!"  He turned to the girls.  "Stand back, keep you hands away from Mr. Black, he needs his space."  Lily rolled her eyes, Nyah just laughed and Lenora smacked him upside of the head.

"Hey you gits, Peter's up, watch!" Lenora glared at them and they obeyed.

"She's got quite a temper hasn't she?" Remus whispered to Sirius.  Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." He whispered back.

"Pettigrew, Peter."  The short boy slightly resembled a rat as he scurried over to the stool. (A/N: Sorry I HAD to!)

**_Oooh, now you are truly my hardest tonight.  You excel at potions, but that's about it, so Ravenclaw is out.  You aren't cruel enough for Slytherin, and your best trait seems to be your braveness.  So I think GRYFFINDOR it is. _** Peter hopped up and sat down next to Nyah, sighing visibly.  

"Look its James, lets hope he gets in here as well." Remus said pointing to the stool.

"Do we really have to hope?" Lily mumbled, obviously still mad at James.  Lenora glared at her and she shut up.

"Potter, James."  He strode over with no nonsense and slapped the hat on his head.

**_Ahhh, another Potter, your sister Ayden just left last year, right_**? James nodded.**_  Well no contest here.  Every Potter I've sorted has been brave beyond belief, and you are no exception, so GRYFFINDOR is where you will reside!_** James walked to the table and sat down next to Peter.  The waited about ten more minutes for the sorting to finish, ending with "Zabini, Marshall" (Slytherin).  Dumbledore stood and immediately the Hall was silent.  He looked around and smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  This is my first year here as Headmaster, and I hope it will be an enjoyable year.  But don't be fooled.  I have been here before, for many years, as the Head of Gryffindor and the Professor of Transfiguration.  So I hope that none of you will feel to uncomfortable with me." He smiled at all the students.  "You all seem especially hungry tonight, so I will shut up with a meaningful, 'tuck in'.  His eyes twinkled as the whole hall gaped at him.  But soon their attentions turned to the mounds of food that had suddenly appeared along the tables.  The hall was moderately silent as everyone ate.  The talk began to pick up again as people started second helpings.

"So, anyone here play Quidditch?" Will asked looking around.  Everyone but Lily and Nyah nodded and grinned.  

"What's Quidditch?" Lily asked curiously.

"You poor depraved child!" Sirius moaned.  He and William then explained the popular sport, with a comment or two from Remus and James.  When they finished Lily grinned.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, and there's a team here right?  How do you try out?" She asked them.

"Alas, you cannot get on the team until second year.  But don't worry that'll give you time to LEARN to fly." Lily glared at James and flicked a peppermint humbug at him.  It stuck in his hair, unnoticed by him but not by anyone else.  They all laughed but refused to tell James what was so funny, making him even more annoyed.

"So Will, you got a broom?" Sirius asked casually.  
  


"I've got a Silver Arrow at home." Will answered happily.  James grinned.

"Sirius and I each have a Nimbus 500," Lenora glared at James, while Will looked eager.  

"Haven't you forgotten, Jamsie, that I have one as well?" She asked dangerously.  James smiled charmingly at Lenora.

"Minor detail," James said with a wave of his hand.  She slapped him.

"Hey watch it!  And I thought red heads were hot tempered." he howled.  Everyone laughed.

"I've got a Cloud Chaser," Remus said somewhat proudly.  Cloud Chasers were the best brooms after the Nimbus line, and Silver Arrows were just after the C.C.

"WOW, I wish I could see those brooms!" William said wistfully.

"Well then my good man come up to my bed later tonight, James and I will show you ours." Sirius' eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, and I'll show you mine too." Remus offered.

"You BROUGHT yours?" Will asked, astonished.  Lenora, James, Sirius and Remus all nodded.

"Well of course!" Lenora exclaimed.

"Who cares about some stupid rule?" Remus added.

"Probably most of the school and the teachers." Lily said, giggling.  Will looked about ready to speak but was interrupted.

"Hey, you all come to the common room, before you are lost, you're the last ones in the Great Hall." A red headed 5th year prefect commanded.  He was right though, everyone else had cleared out.  Talking about Quidditch takes up a lot of time.  

"Yes sir!" Sirius said smartly.  Everyone rolled their eyes as they made their way out of the hall and towards the common room.

"I'm Calvin Weasley, you are?" he asked looking about at them.

"James Potter,"

"Sirius Black,"

"Lenora Black,"

"Lily Evans,"

"Remus Lupin," 

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Nyah Hunt,"

"William Johnson,"

"Well its always nice to meet the new first years, and I hope you all will be up for a challenge.   We are hoping to keep are winning streak going, we have won the house cup for five years now.  Ah here's the common room, the password is 'Shrivel figs'." Everyone climbed through to see a cozy looking room with loads of chairs and comfy looking couches, and a large roaring fire.  There were two doors leading from the common room.

"Boys dorms are up this door, girls are over there, you better turn in soon, you want to make a good impression on your teachers on the first day.  Especially McGonagall, she's our head of house, and she is very strict.  She took over Transfiguration 2 years ago for Professor Dumbledore, and believe me, she's not one to be reckoned with.  Well night all." He said as he headed up the boys stairs.

"Night, my lovely ladies," Sirius bowed.  "Oh and Lenora." He added as an after thought.  Everyone laughed, even Lenora.

"Sorry Siri, I'm too full to chase you," she yawned.  The girls headed towards their door.

"Night all," was the last they heard from them as they disappeared up the stairs.  Remus looked around.

"Well I suppose we should head up as well." They all nodded, Peter almost dead on his feet.  As they all reached the dorm they saw their trunks at the feet of large, four-poster beds, draped with red hangings.  Peter went right to his bed and fell asleep, but everyone else made their way to Sirius' bed.

"So show us your broom Sirius." Will said excitedly.  Sirius opened his trunk, rummaged around and pulled out what appeared to be a normal book on Quidditch.  He tapped it with his wand and it instantly became a bran new Nimbus 500.

"Wow!  This thing is awesome, it looks perfect.  Can I maybe fly it some time?"  Will asked wonderingly.

"Sure man, next full moon." Remus became pale at Sirius' words.

"Hey want to see the Cloud Chaser?" Remus asked.  They all nodded. None of them had actually seen one.  Remus went to the bed next to Sirius and pulled a normal looking journal.  He muttered a few words and it expanded slowly into a Cloud Chaser.  It looked very different from the Nimbus.  It was a light blue color and seemed to have little cloud swirling around on it, and if you looked close enough there were tiny quidditch players, playing a game.  Everyone looked at it in awe.

"That is the coolest looking broom I have ever seen" James said finally, breaking the silence.  Remus nodded happily.

"I loved it the moment I saw it.  We'll have to have a race with the three different brooms." Everyone nodded.

"Well I'm ready for bed.  Night guys." Remus transfigured his broom back as did Sirius.  Everyone went to sleep quite contentedly.  Remus however was the happiest of all.  He finally had friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lenora woke up the next morning to find Remus tickling her feet.  She could hear laughter coming from Lily and Nyah's beds as well and knew they were undergoing the same treatment.

"Remus!" she shrieked, at the same time Lily and Nyah yelled at James and Sirius.  The three boys fell to the floor with laughter. 

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked. James calmed himself down enough to answer.

"Still in bed.  It's only 7:30." He returned to laughing.  All three girls glared.

"James, Sirius, Remus!  Why in the world did you get us up this early?" Sirius turned to his sister to answer, but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Ahhh!  Why are there boys in here?!"  One of the other girls in the dorm (Icis Dunsworth) had woken up.  James turned to her and bowed.

"Sorry Miss, we just had to speak with Lily, Lenora, and Nyah.  We'll be going now,"  He bowed again and turned back to the girls.

"See you three in the Great Hall," James sang as he, Sirius and Remus strode over to the door.  Three pillows hurled towards them, and they ran out, the pillows hitting the door instead.

"Argh!  They so annoying!  How did you deal with Sirius, Lenora?"  Lily asked as she retrieved the pillows.

"Just got used to him and James I guess, they've been like that for as long as I can remember," she rolled her eyes.  Nyah shook her head.

"You poor thing, how you must have suffered.  But now you've got us to help!"  Nyah patted her shoulder.  Icis spoke up.

"Who were those guys?" she asked curiously.

"My idiot brother Sirius, and his two friends James Potter and Remus Lupin." Lenora rolled her eyes again.

"Well those three are cute!" She stated.  Lily snorted.

"You've got the oddest idea of cute I've ever seen." The other two laughed.  Icis was about to speak again when Scarlett Marine did.

"No, she's right, those boys are really cute.  Especially the one with black hair and blue eyes." Everyone jumped, no one had realized she was awake.    
  


"Sirius?  My brother?  You think he's cute??"  Lenora asked, skeptically.  Icis and Scarlett nodded.  Lenora looked at Lily and Nyah and shook her head, muttering about "insane" girls.

"Well we might as well get dressed since we had such a nice awakening so bright and early." Nyah said wisely.  They all agreed and busied themselves with getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~

Remus followed Sirius and James down the stairs into the common room, laughing with mirth.

"Was there any real reason to wake them up?" Remus asked when they had calmed down.

"You mean other than instigating a war?  No."  Sirius said nonchalantly.  

"A war?" James said skeptically.  Sirius nodded.

"Lenora told me before we came that she wasn't going to sit and take our jokes.  She said she was going to retaliate.  Although I think she wants a war because she told me this and she should know better," Sirius said thinking.  "Oh well." He shrugged.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." James said casually.  

"Don't be so sure James, she is Sirius' sister, after all, and Lily seems to have quite a temper." Remus pointed out.  James shrugged carelessly.

"Hey we better go get Peter, and then head off to the Great Hall." Remus said looking at his watch.  They trudged up the stairs.  Peter was almost ready and soon they were heading towards the Great Hall.  Or so they thought.

"James!" Sirius whined.  "I thought you knew how to get there!"

"So did I!" James said.  "Come on it can't be much farther." They walked for ten minutes.

"James, we are still not there!" Peter whined.  Ten minutes after that they were still walking.

"Finally!" Remus sighed.  But their happiness was short lived.  They girls were walking towards the door.  They obviously hadn't gotten lost and being the girls they were, they waved at the boys sweetly and began to run towards the door.  The boys couldn't resist the unspoken challenge and began to run as well.  They somehow got to the doors first and ran through them, colliding heads on with another first year who had been trying to leave.  This resulted in the five boys on the ground and Lily, Lenora and Nyah laughing hysterically.  Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were laughing as well.  The other boy however, glared at them as he brushed himself off.  James stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I guess we got too excited for breakfast," the boy shook his hand.  "I'm James Potter."

"Severus Snape," He peered at the rest of the group.  "Are you all in Gryffindor?" James smiled.

"Yep, how about you?" Severus straightened importantly at the question.

"I am in Slytherin," Sirius snorted at the boy's self-importance.  Severus glared at him.

"Who are the rest of you?" he asked sneering slightly as he looked them over.

"Remus Lupin," 

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Lily Evans,"

"Nyah Hunt,"

"Sirius Black," 

"Lenora Black," When they had finished Snape turned to Sirius and Lenora.

"Ah, you're Blacks?" They nodded and his eyes turned very cold.

"Mudblood filth!" he spat at them.  Sirius yelled in anger and jumped at Snape, but was held back by James.  Lenora had a chilling look of hatred on her face as she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath.  Large, painful looking boils began to pop up all over Snape.  He moaned with pain and fell to the floor.

"That will teach you, you stupid git, to speak ill about me and my family!" Lenora snarled.  Professor Dumbledore came over promptly.

"Professor, please, we did not start it, it was Snape…" Lily began, but Dumbledore silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"I know Miss Evans, I heard it all.  Nice spell Miss Black, but next time please let a teacher handle it.  Come Mr. Snape, we need to sort out your punishment." With that Dumbledore led off an unhappy Snape and the seven Gryffindors made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone sat down and began to eat, no one speaking very loudly.  Lenora and Sirius had withdrawn themselves and were speaking in low tones, ignoring the sympathetic looks many people were giving them.  Nyah looked at James in confusion.

"What does Mudblood mean, anyway?" She asked quietly.  James took a drink of orange juice and sighed.

"Basically it is a filthy name for someone who has one or two muggle parents.  Some wizards think highly of themselves if they are what some call 'pureblood.'  It's a lot of rubbish.  Many of the greatest witches and wizards are from muggle families.  But anyway, Mr. Black is a very important Ministry official and I guess that is how the slimy git knew that Sirius and Lenora had a muggle mother.  I hope this doesn't ruin Sirius' mood for the rest of the month.  He and Lenora are very protective of their family." James finished, looking over at the twins and taking a bit of toast.  Lily too looked worried and tried to get the twins in a lighter spirit.

"What a total, git!  And did you see his hair?  What a slime ball." Lily said loudly enough for Sirius and Lenora to hear.  Everyone nodded in agreement and the twins came closer to them as Professor McGonagall passed out their timetables.

"Oooh look!  We've got Charms first, with the Ravenclaws." Lily said trying to cheer up Lenora, as it was her favorite subject.  She smiled wanly at Lily.

"And then we have Transfiguration with the…. Slytherins," James trailed off unhappily.  Sirius snorted.

"Good, that will give me a chance to pay that *says something that makes Nyah gasp* back.  James, why didn't you let me kill him?"  Sirius asked only half joking.

"Because I didn't think you mum would have been to happy to have you get expelled the day after you arrived." James said as they headed out of the Great Hall.

"Umm, how do we get to the Charms classroom anyway? Remus asked looking around.  A fifth year was walking by and heard him.

"Off to your first Charms class are you?  Well follow me, I'll show you how to get there." She headed off in the opposite direction they were headed, with the whole group walking behind her.  Five minutes later they arrived at the classroom.

"Here you go Professor Flitwick, some lost first years for you."  The girl told him, he smiled at her.

"Why thank you Millie, now off you go to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She waved goodbye as the teacher ushered them into the class.

A/N: So how's the next chapter?  Like it? Please r/r and if anyone has any ideas for pranks I'm  always up for suggestions.


	3. A Few Charming Lessons

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter.  I'm trying to get through the first year so I can get down to the good parts……..Hehehehe.  Happy reading.

A Few Charming Lessons

Flitwick was the shortest wizard they had ever seen.  He stood on a pile of books to look over the class and call roll.  He had a squeaky voice and seemed excitable.

"Black, Lenora,"

"Here,"  

"Black, Sirius,"

"Present and accounted for at the moment sir!"  Sirius said smartly, saluting the professor.  Flitwick looked over to him, rolled his eyes and continued calling roll.  It went fairly smoothly, except when Remus, Peter and James answered, who each came up with their own odd way to say they were in the class.  After roll was called they took some notes, chose partners and got down to work.  The lesson passed quickly, with Lily and Lenora showing great talent for it and Sirius and Peter showing hardly any what so ever.  The class ended a bit early and they were given time to talk and move around. 

"Wow Lily, you seem to be really good at this," Remus said as he sat down next to the girls at their table.  Lily blushed with pleasure at the compliment.

"You too Lenora," James added, being nice to her for once.  He and Sirius and Peter joined Remus and the girls.

"Sure, she's the twin that got the charming talent." Sirius sighed. Lenora grinned.

"It's probably because I have a talent for healing.  A lot of times they are charms."  She told him smugly.  The bell rang and they all shuffled out.

"Ok great, it's Transfiguration with the..." Peter began.

"SLYTHERINS!" Sirius growled and was suddenly in a bad mood again.  Lenora, who seemed to be over the whole thing, tried to get him to forget the whole thing as they headed towards Transfiguration.

"Come on Siri, you can't let what that idiot Slytherin slime ball said bug you.  Play a prank on him, make him look like an idiot, just don't do anything that will get you expelled." She told him, almost pleadingly.  He looked at her smiled and nodded in surrender.  But he still looked determined to do something as they walked into the classroom.

"Hurry up, get in here and sit down" It was Professor McGonagall.  She gave them a long lecture on the difficulties of Transfiguration and the a bunch of complicated notes (which Sirius and James didn't bother to copy down).  Each were then given a match and told to transfigure it into a needle.  James and Sirius transfigured it instantly.  McGonagall was ecstatic.

"Look here class, Misters Black and Potter did it.  Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor," The class continued with Remus and Lenora accomplishing it but no one else.  Lily, Nyah and Peter had only managed to move their matches around on the table.  At the end of the class the Slytherins had lost 20 points because one of them had transfigured their friends finger instead of the match.  Sirius was floating as they made their way to lunch.  Figuratively and literally.  He was quite happy to find Snape still in the hospital wing, and to see Slytherin loose points, but he was also actually floating.  He had said he felt like it so Lily placed a hover charm on him, to be nice, of course.

"Um, Lily, it was great of you to make me float and all, but I would like to come down so I can eat, as I'm very hungry." Sirius complained.  Lily sighed.

"Oh all right, Finite Incantem." Sirius dropped right on top of James and Remus, who he had been floating over.

"Ooof!" James said from under Sirius.  The girls and Peter laughed spiritedly as the three boys tried to untangle themselves.

"Thanks so much Lily," Remus said as he massaged his neck.  She grinned at him.

"No problem Remus."

"So what's after lunch?" Nyah asked.

"Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs." Peter said looking at his timetable.  Everyone groaned.

"Oh no.  No matter what you two say, I think potions will be awful." Remus said looking a Nyah and Peter.  They shrugged.  Everyone ate in companionable silence, resting from the "trials" of their first classes.  Half an hour later Remus looked up from his books.

"We better go, it's down in the dungeons." Remus said hesitantly.  They hurried out of the Great Hall.  Ten confused minutes later the arrived at the Potions classroom.  Milling around inside were Hufflepuffs and a few other Gryffindors.

"Where's the Professor?" Lily asked looking about the room.

"I'm right here, Miss…?" they whirled around to find their young Professor standing in the doorway, looking questionably at Lily.

"Oh, I'm Lily, Lily Evans." The witch smiled at her.

"Well Miss Evans, could you and your friends please sit down?" she looked about the classroom.  "And the rest of you as well?"  Everyone sat down at the tables scattered around the room.

"I'm Professor Ventabren, and I will be teaching you the art of potions.  I hope by the end of the school year you will have all learned how to produce many different kinds of basic potions."  The whole class seemed interested, even James and Sirius looked like they wanted to get started.  Of course this could have been because of the professor herself.  She was tall and very beautiful, with long black hair and startling clear gray eyes.  Most of the boys in the class were drooling.  James, Sirius, Remus and Peter included.  

"Now, I will divide you into pairs, which you will work in until the Christmas holidays.  The partners will be boy girl and don't move until I have called out everyone." The class groaned slightly when they heard the boy girl part, but Professor Ventabren just smiled and began calling the partners. 

"Lenora Black and Remus Lupin." 

"Nyah Hunt and Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

"Peter Pettigrew and Icis Dunsworth."

"William Johnson and Scarlett Marine."

"Harrison Abbot and Lizzie York."

"Erik Bones and Miranda Solaris." 

"Taylor Diggory and Sally Johnston."

"David Brenire and Callista Bates."

"And lastly Logan Reynolds and Roxanna Carson."

"Now take out your cauldrons and ingredients, and follow the instructions on the board.  The potion we are brewing, when done correctly, will cure people of their allergy symptoms." Professor Ventabren told them.  Everyone worked in silence, talking only to their partner with the professor walking between them offering help, praise, or corrections.

"Very nice Mr. Pettigrew.  And you too Miss Hunt." She told them looking at the potions.  Sirius grinned at Nyah.

"Oooh, we are going to get good grades in Potions.." he sang.  Nyah shook her head and sighed.  Ventabren had moved over to Lily and James, and Lenora and Remus.

"Mr. Potter, that potion should be green, not bright blue.  Let it set a moment or two and then have Miss Evans add five more frog livers.  And Miss Black?  Do NOT add those beetle eyes until after you take the caldron off the fire." She warned.  It was a tough first class and the only people, who hadn't needed any corrections, were Nyah, Peter and a Hufflepuff girl, Callista Bates.  In the end Gryffindor received 20 points and Hufflepuff, 10.  They left the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall.

"So what was your opinion of our first potions class." Nyah asked as they made there way there.

"Well I still think it's hard, but I think this professor will make it better than I imagined." Remus said.  The other three boys nodded.

"Oh you!  Boys!" Lily threw her hands up in a tragic position, annoyed.

"I agree with Remus, although not for the same reasons.  I'm glad we have a nice teacher.  Maybe she can help with some healing potions I've heard about." Lenora said, glaring at the boys.

"Look, it's over, it's school, who cares, let's eat." James said sitting down at the table.  For once everyone agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~

Their other classes were just the same.  Good sometimes, bad others.  Herbology was the worst, Professor Brinkley was Head of Slytherin House and he hated all Gryffindors.  He took points off for _everything._  From James for breathing loudly, from Lily for knowing too much about plants and from Remus for "killing" a seed.  It was torture, and to make it worse, that was the only other class they had with Slytherins.  Other classes weren't  as bad.  Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Demgo was interesting and fun, and History of Magic was just a joke with their ghost professor.  Having Astronomy at midnight on Wednesdays was a bit annoying, but Professor Craken was so eerily cool that no one minded much.  They got used to their classes quickly and tolerated most of their teachers.  Suddenly they had been there for two weeks and they were anxiously waiting for their first flying class.

"Finally, potions is over.  I've got nothing against Professor Ventabren, but her classes are so long." Lily said and she, Lenora and Nyah made their way out of the potions dungeon.  

"True, but you have to admit, today was a fun class." Nyah said, putting away her already very worn potions book.  Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nyah, you ALWAYS think that potions is fun, and that would be because you are amazing at it." Lenora said, also rolling her eyes.

"Yes, just like you two always think charms is so exciting.  That class is such a bore." Nyah said, as they headed out onto the grounds.

"That's because charms are fun.  You just aren't good at them." Lily answered, looking for their class.

"Well My Lady, no one can master charms quite like you two can," James said, coming up behind them.

"Yes, whatever would we do without our two lovely Charmers?" Sirius asked mockingly.  Lenora and Lily, acting automatically, slapped the back of Sirius' head, then James" and continued walking towards their fellow Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, who were standing next to the broom shed.  

"Really, you'd think those two would have learned not to do that by now." Remus said, walking up to Nyah.  Nyah laughed.

"Those two?  Do anything remotely logical?  Ha!  Don't ever bet on it." She said as they joined the rest of the class.

"We heard that!" James called.  Nyah rolled her eyes.

"Don't care," She sang, smiling at them sarcastically.  Sirius opened his mouth to reply but didn't, as their flying instructor had just arrived.

"Good afternoon class.  I'm Madam Hooch.  Welcome to your first flying lesson." Their professor told them as she headed towards the broom shed.  "Come over here please and get your brooms.  The school just received knew Shooting Stars so you are expected to treat them very carefully.  Now everyone take your broom and line up by house, Gryffindors on one side, Ravenclaws on the other." She instructed.  The class did as they were told.

"Alright, know, put your wand hand over the broom and say up." She told them.   The class did so.  James, Sirius, Remus and Lenora's jumped into their hands immediately.  Lily got hers on the second try.  Peter's finally hoped up, but instead of going in his hand it hit him in the face.  Everyone stifled a laugh and he grinned at them sheepishly.  Nyah gave up on her broom, and sat down on the grass to watch the Ravenclaws, who were having a bad time of it.  Only two people managed to get their broom, the rest giving up, trying repeatedly or getting hit by the broom.  When it became apparent that no one else was going to manage it, Madam Hooch showed everyone how to hold, and mount their brooms properly.  James scowled at Lily when Madam Hooch commented on Lily's natural skill for the basics so far.

"Now class, I want you to push off from the ground, hover for a moment, and then tip the broom down and land.  Ready?  On my whistle then."  The sharp tone of her whistle sounded and the students lifted off as one.  Almost immediately Peter fell off with a thud, Nyah landed shakily next to him to see how he was.  Madam Hooch sounded her whistle and called everyone to come back down.  Everyone but Remus, James and Sirius obeyed.  The three were racing across the courtyard.  Madam Hooch checked on Peter, who was only slightly dazed.  Then she sharply blew her whistle three times.  The boys looked at her face and flew down at once.

"Potter!  Black!  Lupin!  Detention tonight!  Now get back in line so we may continue the lesson." She growled at them.  Lily, Lenora, Nyah and Peter laughed at the boys throughout the lesson.  After seeing how well the three flew, Madam Hooch decided that they didn't need the lesson and decided to let them clean bludgers instead, while the rest of the class had a free period to do as they pleased.  Nyah and Peter stayed on the ground, discussing potions and Lily and Lenora flew sedately around the courtyard.

"I love this!  Its so wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.  Lenora grinned.

"I know, you're really good, you have a lot of natural talent."  She grinned.  "I love to play quidditch.  I'm going to try out for the team next year.  How about you?"

"You bet!  I can't wait; I wish that first years could be on the team.  I wonder what position I should play." She said as they flew above the boys, who were being chased by soapy bludgers.

"I don't know, but I'm a Beater, as is Sirius.  James is a Chaser and I think Remus is as well.  Maybe you could be Seeker or something.  You're light and fast, and Seekers have to be that.  I guess we just have to wait and find out though.  We better head in now, I'm starving." They landed, put away the brooms and joined Nyah and Peter.  They looked for the guys, but they had disappeared.

"Come on, I'm hungry, James, Remus and Sirius can catch up to us," Peter said.  They agreed and headed inside.

A/N:  REVIEW!!!! Please, it makes me smile, and I don't do that enough…………


	4. The Afternoon of Halloween

Great Times There

By Lady Lupin

A/N: This is a short chapter because my friend, who shall remain nameless *cough*Ax*cough*, was really anxious for the chapter, so I took a bit from the chapter I am working on and came up with this. A longer chapter will be put up soon, but I'm making no promises.

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, Nyah, Scarlett, Icis, and William, however, are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter 4: The Afternoon of Halloween

Not too long after their flying lesson everyone got into the normal routine of taking classes doing homework, and playing pranks on Snape.  It was a basic kind of life and the seven friends enjoyed it immensely.  Soon they had been there for almost two months, and it was Halloween.  The day of October the 31st happened to be a Hogsmeade day, so the first and second years had the run of Gryffindor tower.  In the common room sat James Remus Sirius and Peter.  Remus and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess, and James and Peter were being biased commentators.  Sirius was loosing horribly, but Peter was making it out to sound like he was just faking.  Remus was an excellent chess player and James was not exaggerating even slightly about the wonderful game he was playing.  A crowd of students had gathered around them as they were going through the final moves.

"Ahhhh and Remus wins this Chess match spectacularly, against his horrible opponent, Sirius." James said in a loud annoying voice.  Remus stood up, bowed and grinned.  Sirius sat in his seat, a bit surly from loosing.  Peter smirked.

"Ah well, even my great commentating couldn't save you this time Sirius." He said, patting him on the back.  The week before in a game against William, Peter had been commentating and had distracted the boy so that Sirius was able to win.

"Oh well, no one can beat Remus, so that makes it alright I suppose." He conceded.

"Hey Sirius, have you seen your sister today?" James asked after everything had settled back down.  Sirius shook his head.

"No, why?" He asked.  James frowned.

"Well I overheard Scarlett tell Icis that she heard Lenora talking about a prank for tonight, and I thought Len might have mentioned it to you," He told him, running his hand through his already hopelessly messy hair.  Sirius made a face.

"Lenora tell me anything?  After we stole their prank that time?  Ha!  That's a good one.  They could be planning to kill someone and I wouldn't know.  All three of them can hide their emotions so well." He explained. 

"Well you know there is only one thing to do then, don't you?" Remus asked.  The other three shook their heads.  "We have to do a big prank, one that will outdo anything that the girls can come up with."  James grinned.

"You're right, we haven't done anything really bad since Lizzy and the blue hair incident," Sirius agreed.

"Alright, up to the dorm, we've got some brainstorming to do." James stated, clapping his hands together.  They trouped up the stair and headed to the 1st years dorm.

"Now, we need something huge, that they'll remember for a while." Peter said, flopping onto his bed.

"First things first.  Our target?" Remus asked.  

"Snape!" Sirius exclaimed immediately.  James rolled his eyes.

"How about just the Slytherins in general?" He offered.  Everyone agreed.

"James, grab your book, I've got an idea." Remus said pacing around the room.

"Oooooh, everybody stand back, master Remus is going to blind us with his awesome plan!" Sirius crooned as James found the book.  Remus just rolled his eyes, and flipped through the pages of the huge book.  

"Ahh here it is." Remus said, pointing at the page.  The other three read it over.

"Remus!  You're a genius!  This is perfect.  But how do we pull it off by tonight?" Peter exclaimed.

"Here is what we are going to do," Remus began, leaning over the book.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Nyah, is everything ready?" Lily asked, looking up from a piece of parchment.

"Just about.  All we need to do now is to put everything in place." Nyah said grinning.  Just then Lenora appeared in the room.

"The guys know we are pulling something.  I was coming back from putting some of the stuff in the hall and I heard them.  They actually think they can out prank us!" Lenora said, putting her invisibility cloak at the bottom of her trunk.

Lily rolled her eyes.  " They also think they can play quidditch better than us.  What do you expect?" 

"Well they _do_ play better than I do.  I don't know about this, what if we are caught?" Nyah asked.

"Don't worry, we planned it out just right.  Besides, even if we do, it's only a detention." Lenora said, waving her hand about.  Nyah grinned at her.

"I guess you're right.  And it really will be worth it to see everyone's reaction.  This really is a great idea Lily." Nyah admitted.  

"Of course it is!  What else would you expect from me?" Lily asked, sounding pompous.  Lenora grinned.

"Anything but?" She said not so innocently.  Lily threw her pillow at Lenora.  Who ducked and it hit Nyah instead.  Nyah threw it back at Lily, who charmed it to fly around like a bludger.  Lenora did the same to the rest of the pillows, and they spent the afternoon bashing the pillows around at each other.  They enjoyed it immensely.

~~~~~~~~~~

Down in the kitchens the guys were preparing their prank.

"So Minky where are the Slytherin's tables?" James asked a young house elf.  She looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why is James Potter wanting to know about Slytherins when himself is a Gryffindor?" She asked.  Sirius stepped in smoothly.  All of the house elves loved him.

"Ah Minky, you know how James is, always curious!  He won't do anything to mess up your tables!" Sirius said, all smiles.  Minky grinned at him.

"Well alright, if Sirius Black is sure, then Minky will show you where the tables is."  She said, walking towards the back of the kitchen.  James and Sirius followed, smirking at each other.  "Here is the table we use to send the Slytherin's food." She said, gesturing at a green and silver table.  James and Sirius then both coughed loudly.  At that moment Remus and Peter burst into the room, complaining about needing lots and lots of food.  Immediately all the elves, including Minky, ran over to them, shoving food in their hands.  James and Sirius winked at Peter and Remus and then performed two charms over the Slytherin table.  They then hurried back over to Remus and Peter.

"Well we must be going now.  Thanks very much for your help." Sirius said, as they back out of the room.

They stayed silent until they were sure they were out of earshot.

"That….went….perfectly!" James gasped in between laughs.  The other three nodded, laughing too hard to reply.

"Let's head up to the Common Room, we still have about two hours before the feast," Peter said after they had finally calmed down.  The boys nodded in agreement and ran in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: There you go, happy now Ax? Are you curious yet? Don't worry, you'll find out what they are up too soon enough…….Muahahahahaha


	5. Open Season On The Slytherins

Great Times There

By Lady Lupin

A/N: Hello again…yes I know its been almost four months.  For those of you who care, I apologize.  My muse Alexei disappeared and I truly couldn't get anything done.  The good news is that he's back and I think he'll be staying for a while.  This chapter's name really doesn't pertain to this chapter as much as it had originally.  Oh well.  'Ces't la vi'!

**A/N2: I've made a few, well…minor changes to the 1st 4 chapters…so if you would go back and read them, it would be a lot of help, and it would refresh your memory of the story!**

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, Nyah, Scarlett, Icis, and William, however, are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter 5:  Open Season On the Slytherins

"Lily!  Come on, everyone's down here but you!"  Nyah called.  Everyone was down in the common room, waiting for Lily, who was taking an extremely long time in the dorm, doing only she knew what.

"Hold on a second, I can't find my wand!"  She hollered back down.  Remus, and Peter sniggered.  Lenora narrowed her eyes at them.  She turned to Peter with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Peter, do you have any idea where Lily's wand might be?" She asked him sweetly.  He looked at her, startled.

"Umm, yea Lenora, Remus and I found it on the table and hid--" He began, but he was rudely cut off when Remus flung his hand over his mouth.

"He has no idea where it is Lenora," Remus told her, smiling.  Lenora put her hands on her hips.

"Remus Lupin!  You tell me where Lily's wand is right this instant, or else I'll make you wish you had never been born." She snarled, looking a lot like a rabid animal (take your pick, dog, tiger, bear…).  Remus just smiled as he left go of Peter, who sent him an annoyed look.

"Lenora, whatever are you talking about.  I have no clue where our darling flower's wand might be." He said smirking.  Behind him, James and Sirius were laughing silently.  

"Remus, unless you want to be floating at the top of the Tower for the rest of the night, I suggest you tell me where Lily's wand is." Lenora said quietly, pointing her wand at Remus.  He gulped, and looked at James and Sirius, whom had both stopped laughing.  They nodded.

"Lily's wand is up in our dorm.  I'll go get it." Remus said quietly.  Lenora glared.  

"Do." She then turned to the stairs as Remus disappeared up to his dorm.  "Lily, come on down, Remus and Peter have your wand," Lily appeared.

"Thanks Lenora, you handled that quite nicely." Lily said.  Lenora smiled.

"I rather enjoyed it," She said, just as Remus came back down.

"Here Lily," He said gruffly. Lily took her wand.  She then grinned and hit him on the head.  

"Hey what was that for?" He yelped.

"Remus, don't ever call me a darling flower again, alright?" Lily said.  He nodded.

"Alright, can we go to the feast now?  Preferably before everyone else gets back," Nyah asked.  Lily and Lenora laughed and the three went through the portrait hole.  

"Well that was interesting," James commented.  Sirius was grinning at Remus.

"Tut Tut Tut!  Remus!  I am ashamed of you, giving in to Lenora.  Where are your morals man?" He said, hands on his hips mockingly.  Remus glanced at him.

"Sirius.  Lenora and Lily are the two best charm students in our year.  It's only October.  Think about how good they must be.  And they both have tempers.  Would you want them especially angry with you?" Remus asked dryly.  

"I suppose you're right.  Has to happen sometimes." Sirius said shrugging.  "Let's go to the feast now.  We don't want to miss all the fun, now do we?" He said evilly.  The other three laughed and they too went out of the portrait hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the Great Hall and found seats somewhere near the teacher's table.  The hall looked wonderful, with spooky things on the wall, and floating pumpkins and candles above them.  They had apparently missed the speech from Dumbledore.

"It's all your fault Remus!" Peter said, biting a turkey leg.  Remus looked at him incredulously.

"What are you on about Peter??" He asked.  

"It was your idea to take Lily's wand.  And then you spent all that time lying to Lenora.  And we missed the beginning of the feast.  So its your fault." Peter explained.  Lily looked across at them, amused.

"He's right you know."  She said sweetly.  Remus looked at her, mouth open.  Everyone laughed.  He grinned ruefully.

"So sorry everyone." Remus said mockingly. 

"It's alright Remus," Sirius said sagely.  "You just have to learn to lie better." 

"He most certainly does not!" Lenora exclaimed.  "You do it well enough for all four of you, thank you very much." Sirius grinned cheekily at her.

"Hey, what about me?" James asked, trying to look hurt.  Nyah grinned.

"Don't worry James.  You do it just fine." She told him.  He smiled happily.

"Oh good." He said, sighing.

"Idiots.  I'm surrounded by idiots." Lenora murmured, her face in her hands.  Lily laughed.

"Cheer up Len, the good parts will be here soon." She reminded her, with a glint in her eye.  Lenora smiled happily.

"True.  Very, very true." She said, with a glimpse towards the ceiling.  The four boys exchanged an uneasy glance.

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked.  Lily smiled.

"Oh nothing Peter.  Nothing at all." She said innocently.  The boys looked at her incredulously, but didn't ask any more questions.  They began to eat in silence.  

Towards the end of the feast, Lily kept looking nervously at her watch, and both Lenora and Nyah sent repeated looks towards the ceiling.  The boys were becoming just a little bit curious.

Then suddenly a popping noise echoed through the hall.  Everyone in the hall simultaneously looked upwards.  What they saw was most intriguing.  Large snowflakes had begun to fall on the Great Hall.  People began to whisper loudly and point at them.  Lily, Nyah, and Lenora were trying very hard to stifle their giggles.  The four boys looked at them. 

"So this is it?  This is your prank?" James asked, seeming unimpressed.

"Just watch." Nyah told him, smiling.  They did.  Soon the snow began to reach the ground (and the students).  Up at the teacher's table, Dumbledore stood and let one of the flakes fall into his palm.  As soon as it touched him, he immediately turned bright blue.  The hall roared with laughter, and then outrage, as other students became colors that were not normal for their species.  Lily herself became all white, except for her hair, which oddly stayed red. 

"It resists all dye." She said, shrugging.  Nyah's color was a bright pink.  She looked at her arm disgustedly, and touched another flake.  She then became an icy blue.

"That's much better," She said smiling.  Lenora was totally black.  It was an odd sight, because she was particularly hard to see in the dark hall.  James was a shocking shade of orange, and looked especially like he was in the Halloween spirit, as his glassed where still black.  Sirius was a light rose color, and Remus and Peter, who were bright green and purple, refused to let him touch another flake so he could change his color.  The rest of the hall was chaotic.  Some people were laughing, and touching the flakes continually, changing colors often.  Others were up at the teacher's table, complaining loudly and avoiding the still falling flakes.  

At their table, Professor McGonagall was arguing with Professors Dumbledore, and Brinkley.  The potions Professor, Ms. Ventabren, and Professor Demgo of DADA, were laughing happily at each other, over the colors they had become.  Professor Ventabren was oddly, crystal.  She reflected things, and you could almost miss her, until she moved.  Professor Demgo was a dark shade of green.  The rest of the professors also had changed colors, and it seemed that no one in the Hall had escaped the coloring flakes.  No one wanted to leave, as dessert hadn't been put out yet.  Finally Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall.

"As you all must be able to tell, someone must have set a prank on us all.  The rest of the Professors and I have talked it out, and tried out spells to remove the color.  Unfortunately, the color will not come out.  We surmise that it will eventually fade.  If not, our potions Professor will work out some way to remove the color."  Dumbledore assured the hall.  Professor Ventabren waved cheerfully at the students as some of them groaned.  The flakes stopped falling as Dumbledore sat down.  The last one touched him, and he turned to a robin's egg blue, and laughed.

The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were the ones who seemed least bothered by the colors, except for a few seventh year girls in both houses (who were worried about how they looked).  The Slytherins were just put out that their dignity was damaged, and it looked as if the Ravenclaws were worried that all the colors would disrupt their studying (A/N: Sorry to all Ravenclaws, I just thought its sounded right).  

"What do you guys think of it now?" Lily asked.  James grinned ruefully.

"So it is a really good prank.  Forgive me for ever doubting you." James said sarcastically, but the girls could tell he actually meant it.

"Errr, when _will_ the color wash off?" Peter asked.  Nyah grinned.

"Ooh, it only lasts for a week," She said nonchalantly.  

"_What?!_  A week?  Why so long?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh don't be so vain Sirius.  We chose it, we wanted people to remember this." Lenora said, rolling her eyes.  Remus was the only one who remained silent.  Nyah looked at him carefully.

"Is something the matter, Remus?" She asked quietly.  He looked at her and flashed a smile.

"No, nothings wrong," He said with a glance at the ceiling, which revealed the almost full moon.  "Do you guys know if the color would stay on, say during a transformation?"  He asked casually.

Lily looked thoughtful.  "It might.  Why?" She asked.  

"Just curious." Remus shrugged.

"So, brother dear, when will you guy's prank make an entrance?" Lenora asked, eating some treacle pudding.

"Why sister dear, whatever are you talking about?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Oh come on Sirius, don't pretend."  She answered.  He glanced at James and Remus.  They nodded.

"8:00, Slytherin table." He whispered.  She glanced at her watch.  It was 7:59.

"One more minute." Peter muttered, eyes on the Slytherins.  As the clock turned to eight, a loud bang sounded across the hall.  Again the students looked at one, but this time, to the Slytherin table.  The other three houses began to laugh.  It echoed through the hall, magnified many times.  The Slytherins looked confused.  They could not see anything worth laughing at.  At the Gryffindor table, laughter was the loudest, as the seven friends reveled in the glory of Slytherin torture.  The Slytherin Head of House, Professor Brinkley, stalked to his house's table, livid with anger.  One of the Slytherin prefects demanded to know what was going on.

"Can't you see?  The whole house has be transfigured!"  He barked.  The houses laughed harder.  It was true; every person in the house of Slytherin had been changed.  Some had extra arms, legs, eyes, noses or any combination.  Every body part was misused, moved or duplicated.  The odd coloring of the students (and the fact that they were clueless to the situation) added to the hilariousness of the situation.  Professor Dumbledore stood to address the Hall once again.

With an amused look on his face he began to talk, "As you all can see, we have been graced with yet another Halloween prank.  Feel lucky, as some years we have had none at all." Some of the students chuckled.  "I have a feeling that this prank will not last, as I believe I know the spell that caused it." His gaze flickered towards the boys at the Gryffindor table.  "So please, just be patient and finish your desserts."  With that he sat down and the Hall returned to basic normality, with the exceptions of the Slytherins of course.

As everyone finished the feast, another noise could be heard in the hall.  It was the Slytherins returning to their normal state.  A few boos could be heard coming from the direction of the Gryffindor table.  They of course, were sent nasty glares from the Slytherins.  Professor Dumbledore stood once more.

"Well, as this is my first year here as Headmaster, I would have to say this has been a most interesting Halloween Feast.  I do hope that you all will find the humor in these situations, as I have.  Because without out humor, where would we be?" He said, eyes twinkling brightly.  "So smile and laugh, because in these times of darkness, laughter and light must work together.  Now off to bed!" He clapped his hands, and motioned for them to leave.  Most of the Hall laughed, and did as told, leaving the room, the Slytherins grumbling the entire time, of course.

The girls stood in the entrance hall with Icis and Scarlett, having lost the four boys in the crowd.   Icis was a gold-ish color and Scarlet was, well, scarlet.  It was humorous, they were walking Gryffindor supporters.

"Lily, how did you get your hair to stay its normal color?!" Icis asked, looking jealous.  Lily shrugged.

"I really can't explain it…it resists all dye." She said.

"Can you believe tonight?  What a pain!" Scarlett said to Nyah.  Nyah looked at her, slightly amused.

"I take it you didn't enjoy those pranks?" She asked.

"Are you kidding!?  That was horrible!" She exclaimed.  Then she looked at Nyah closely.  "Why don't you think it's a bad thing?"  She sounded suspicious.

"Well I just think it's really funny that someone pulled this off…" Nyah said casually.  Icis now looked at her with mistrust.

"But didn't we hear you all say that you were going to do a prank for the feast?" She demanded, glaring at the three girls.  

"Well we had wanted to do something, but we couldn't figure anything out in time." Lenora said with a perfectly straight face.  Scarlett looked relieved, but Icis didn't seem convinced.

"Are you positive you had nothing to do with this?" She asked again.

"Of course we are sure!"  Lily yelled, seeming angry.  "What do you think we are, a bunch of bloody Slytherins?!" She turned slightly and winked at Nyah and Lenora.

"Well of course not Lily!" Scarlett stuttered, glancing at her nervously.  Lily's temper was even worse than most red head's.  Icis seemed convinced.

"Sorry Lily, its just that, well, I don't really like the fact that I have to spend Merlin knows how much time being gold." She said.  Lily pulled an understanding face.

"Yes I know, it is going to be really frustrating.  But think about it positively, at least you didn't come out with Slytherin colors.  Together you really support Gryffindor.  It will be a nice gesture if it lasts to the match against Hufflepuff." Lily said, acting kind.  Icis gave her a smile.

"That's true.  Well, we've got to go, see you in the dorm later?" Scarlett interrupted.

"Sure.  We'd walk up with you, but we promised we'd wait for James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter." Nyah told her.  Scarlett and Icis exchanged a knowing glance.

"Oh, so that's the way of it." Icis said.  She smirked.  "Bye then!" They both hurried up the stairs in the direction of the Common Room.  Lenora looked at Lily and Nyah, puzzled.

"What did she mean by, 'so that's the way of it'?"  She asked.  

"Who knows what those two think.  They are odder than most…" Lily said, rolling her eyes.  Suddenly the four boys appeared.

"Hey." Remus said, looking resigned.

"What took you four so long?" Nyah asked.  James and Sirius grinned at her devilishly.  Remus rolled his eyes at the two, as if they were idiots (And you notice I'm not saying they aren't, right?).  Peter looked nervous.

"Dumbledore took us aside to talk." Peter told them.

"I see.  What did he give you then?" Lenora asked.  James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"A detention for Sunday." Remus answered her.  Lenora, Nyah and Lily laughed.

"You want to know what the best part is?" Sirius asked as they made their way up to the Common Room.

"What?" Nyah asked.

"He thinks we did both.  The coloring flakes and the transfiguration.  He commended us on doing everything so well, but says it might be a good idea to lay low for a while." James said.

"You're kidding!" Lily exclaimed.  Peter nodded.

"Well I can't decide if it's a good or a bad thing." Lenora said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well obviously we aren't in it for the detentions as you goons are.  But I mean, is it right that you four get credit for our brilliance?" She said.

"Len, I really don't care that no one knows it's us, and I really don't want a detention.  Besides, you guys know it was us, so what if no one else does?" Nyah said practically.

"Yea, who really cares?" Lily agreed as they reached the Fat Lady.

"I don't, that's for sure." Remus said.  "But please don't talk about it in the Common Room… you don't want anyone to find out our secrets, now do you?" He asked, looking at all of them and grinning.  They laughed.  Entering the Common Room they saw a sea of colors.  Lily and Lenora had to stifle their giggles as they walked to their dorm, with Nyah walking behind them, rolling her eyes.  They stopped at the staircase and called goodnight to the four boys.  Taking one last glance at the color full Common Room, the girls ran up with stairs, erupting with laughter.

A/N: There you go.  Now I must tell you all something.  In exchange for Alexei coming back, he's insisted that I don't add until I get at least five reviews (not that that won't happen before I post again…but anyway).  It seems he and Evgeni (my muse for HP & SW) have picked up the five-review thing from Tim.  Sorry all.  Just review, and everyone well be happy!


End file.
